1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to metallic workpieces having a plurality of punched holes, and method for making the metallic workpiece.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Typically, press punching method for making metallic workpiece has following advantages, such as, rapidly and accurately performing, and producing products free from defects. Accordingly, metallic workpieces from press punching method are widely used in car, electronic 3C, and home appliance fields.
A conventional method for making the metallic workpiece, having a curved portion and a number of punched holes defined in the curved portion, includes following steps: First, a flat metallic sheet is provided and placed on a punching machine. Second, the flat metallic sheet is punched to form many punched holes in the flat metallic sheet. Third, the metallic sheet is bent by a bending equipment for forming a curved portion therein. This forms the metallic workpiece. However, a number of the circular punched holes in the curved portion may be deformed into elliptical punched holes or other shapes due to the bending process. Therefore the sizes and shapes of the punched holes of the metallic workpiece may or may not retain its intended shape. This may results in unattractive workpieces.
What is needed, therefore, is a metallic workpiece having undesirable deformity of punched holes in a curved portion. Method for making the metallic workpiece is also desired.